More Than Kung Fu!
by Martial Master
Summary: How is it that everything unfortunate and, generally, BAD seems attracted to Kenichi? Is he really so unlucky that right after a long and confusing psychological session with Akisame Koetsuji about the existence of alternate dimensions, Ryozanpaku's No. 1 disciple gets pulled into one of them- alongside his master Kensei Ma, no less? Apparently. And why are they suddenly animals?
1. Prologue

Kenichi felt as if his head was about to explode. All of Koetsuji-sensei's psycho-babble about "alternate Earths" was confusing… how could there be multiple Earths in the same place, same time, but different dimensions? The way the disciple looked at things, the universe all had a set order; maybe by some spiritual being, maybe by a God, he didn't know, but what he did think he knew was that there was a set time and place and way for absolutely everything. That was, incidentally, how he comforted himself when he did something wrong (which happened a lot). He would always tell himself, _It's just the way the universe is. I was born and raised a particular way by my parents to come to this point and respectively make this decision, as they were by their parents, as they were by theirs, and so on. My choice was perfectly justified in its own way._

Which was why it bummed him so much that a new Earth was created for every decision, which meant that he indeed _could_ have made the right decision those times, and there were lots of other, better versions of him out there on different Earths in different dimensions who did, and whose lives were probably better because of it. Though, the way Kenichi looked at it, multiple dimensions still wasn't possible.

Which was why Master Koetsuji had pulled out a blackboard and written the entire algorithm down.

Which was why Kenichi's head felt like it was about to explode.

Sigh.

He kept his head down as he pulled himself back to his room, still trying to figure out the reasoning behind his master's theory. Kenichi dragged his feet across the floor as he headed into the building that held his room, keeping his head down and tracing the cracks in the wood, which was why he didn't notice a quietly giggling Kensei Ma sitting on the floor in front of the rope up to the barracks, reading a magazine, the route to his room long forgotten. There was a loud crash as Kenichi tripped over his master and face-planted into the floor behind the old man, and an even louder one as Kensei turned around on reflex and flipped Kenichi over him onto the floor on his other side.

The Chinese master blinked, and then registering his actions, helped his disciple up, saying, "Really Kenichi, you have to be _careful_ around here, haven't we taught you anything, boy?"

Kenichi just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head—more to dull the throbbing pain than out of his habit. "Yeah, well I—!" He cut short and looked up at the frayed rope, down to the sitting Kensei, and sideways to the open magazine lying on the floor. "_Hey, wait a second, this was just as much my fault as it was yours, Ma-sensei, you were just sitting there on the floor with a girly mag, you could have easily dodged that and you know it_!" Kenichi ranted, slightly glad that _all_ the blame couldn't be placed on him this time.

Kensei smiled slyly, "Well, I—DIMENSION BREAK!"

"_What_?"

Kensei Ma frantically pointed a finger behind Kenichi. The disciple turned and saw… nothing. "Wh… What is it? I don't see any-" Suddenly, a massive blast of ki energy hit him and Kensei Ma, seemingly out of nowhere. "WHAT?" Was all Kenichi had time to scream, before he was knocked back by the tremendous force. The master and his disciple were sent tumbling backwards. Kenichi's eyesight blurred. The world began to spin. It felt like one of Apachai's most powerful kicks, multiplied hundredfold. And suddenly, everything went black.

**Hope you like the very short ****prologue of my story, guys. Thanks for reading, and please review, because I have no motivation without your critique!**


	2. The Dimension-Break-Place

Po laughed alongside the Furious Five as they ran through the Valley of Peace, which was, for once, actually peaceful. They were in the middle of an intense game of Roof Tag—which was a lot like tag, with a lot more roof and a considerably large amount of Kung Fu mixed in somewhere along the line.

Unfortunately for the remaining members of the Five and a certain large panda, Tigress was It.

Monkey laughed as he dodged a swift kick from Tigress. "Close… not!" Tigress growled menacingly and Monkey suddenly decided that she had, indeed, been very close, and that he should probably get a move on before he became the next (heavily bruised) It. Six silhouettes could be seen jumping from rooftop to rooftop from all over the small town, dodging one another's blows and doubling over in laughter. It had been a while since the Valley of Peace had actually been… well, _peaceful_ enough for the masters to play around like this.

But as Po was jumping from one roof to another, he spotted two figures lying, seemingly unconscious, in a dark alley below him. The panda was surprised, but managed to land heavily on the next roof and call out to his friends, "Hey guys! Come over here for a sec!" Within seconds, the Five had slithered, hopped, flown, and ran to the Dragon Warrior's side.

"What is it, Po?" Viper asked. She was low to the rooftop so she couldn't see into the alley very easily.

Tigress saw the unconscious animals, though. "In the alley." She said simply, pointing a claw down into the shadows. The masters came to a silent agreement and quietly jumped (or in Po's case, awkwardly and noisily swung) down into the alley.

The Five and the Dragon Warrior gathered around the two animals—an older fox and a teenaged snow leopard. "They're unconscious," Monkey mumbled.

Tigress rolled her eyes, "Observation of the day, Monkey. Very deep."

The previously unconscious leopard let out a soft groan. "But it looks like they're waking up," Mantis observed.

"Wow," Viper commented sarcastically, "You two are on a roll."

"Girls," grumbled Monkey.

"_Boys_," Viper spat back.

"Animals?!" The snow leopard exclaimed loudly, shooting up into a sitting position. Suddenly, he gripped his head, as if he were in pain. "What the hell… what hit me? Kensei… a-and Akisame-sensei… and psychology and alternate dimensions, and that ki… ooohhhh, crap. Crappo. We're… we're animals," He looked blearily up at the Five and Po. "You… you're animals too… and you guys don't look like Ma-sensei, so…" He looked sideways at the old fox lying by his side. Suddenly he dropped his shocked expression and replaced it with one of slight sarcasm. "That… is _extremely_ accurate." _Always knew he was a sly old fox. This just proves it, doesn't it?_

Po and the Five were getting very, very confused and slightly worried for the leopard's mental health. "Hey, are you alright? You and your friend here were unconscious so we figured you needed some help, and-" Po began uncertainly.

The fox, suddenly very awake and sitting in lotus position, turned to the leopard and said, "Accurate, my boy? And what would you mean by _that_…?"

The snow leopard suddenly looked very afraid. "Um… n-nothing, sensei, nothing at all, nope! Heh… heh…" He looked confused for a second, and then said, "Hey, why are you not even phased by the fact that we're freaking _animals_?"

The six masters were _very _confused now, to say the least.

The fox simply looked down at himself, over at the leopard, and up at the Five and Po. "Yes, I suppose we are…"

"You…" The leopard's eye twitched, "You _suppose we are_? What kind of answer is that?! Ma-sensei, get us out of heeerrrreeee!"

"Um, excuse us, but…" Viper started.

The fox cut her off, "Ah, see, my young disciple, here are some kind martial artists, I'm sure they'd be happy to fill us in. Don't feel so lost, my boy, the only thing we're missing here is cameras!"

The Five chose to ignore the camera part due to confusion, mostly, but Tigress asked gruffly, "Who are you, what is your business here and how did you know we are martial artists?"

"Don't be so rough, Tigress," Po cut in, "You're gonna scare them off!"

"Not at all," The fox assured them, "It's fine. My name is Kensei Ma and this is my disciple, Kenichi Shirahama. We got… considerably lost. Please forgive us, we're not from around here," The fox, Kensei Ma, looked around curiously before asking, "Actually, you wouldn't mind telling us where here is, and who you all are, by any chance?"

The Five and Po blinked. "I'm Po, the Dragon Warrior," Po started nervously, "This is the Furious Five: Tigress, Monkey, Crane, Mantis, and Viper," He gestured to each in turn, "And you're in the Valley of Peace, near the Jade palace."

Kensei and Kenichi blinked confusedly. "What… _country _would that be in, exactly?" The leopard asked sheepishly.

The masters were, of course, rather taken aback. Sure, they weren't from around _here,_ but the travelers couldn't possibly be _that_ lost, could they? "You're… You're in China," Viper stated hesitantly, "This isn't a trick question, right? Are you two sure you're okay?"

Kensei the (literal) fox ignored the question, and instead grinned widely, looked around again with a new light in his eyes, and sniffed the air deeply. "Ah, China!" he exclaimed excitedly, "It really is _so _nice to be back home again, and this time with no impatient dojo or disciples to worry about!"

Kenichi glared madly at the fox, "Oh, and what am I to you, sensei, the family dog?!"

The fox hesitated, then faced Kenichi, "Something like that… on a deeper and more metaphorical level…"

"You weren't supposed to answer that!" Kenichi yelped.

"You didn't answer our last question, Kensei Ma," Tigress growled, "How did you know we were martial artists at first?"

"Oh, that?" Kensei asked lightly, and continued in an offhand tone, "Your movements; a martial artist moves differently than normal people would. Also…" Kensei suddenly jumped up and threw a punch at Tigress. She blocked it and aimed a kick towards the fox, which he easily jumped over; "You wouldn't have been able to do that if you weren't."

"Wow sensei, good for you, I'm impressed!" Kenichi cheered.

"By his skills?" Monkey asked.

The leopard looked at him oddly. "No, of course not," he turned back towards his sensei, "You held back so well, you didn't even knock her over!"

The fox grinned, "I've been joining Apachai in some of his special training." He turned to Tigress again, "I'm impressed; you're very skilled. You practice kung fu, correct? Is that the discipline your dojo teaches?"

Tigress was a bit surprised, but nodded and answered, "You… could say that."

"But… what other martial arts_ are_ there? I only know about kung fu," said Po curiously.

Kenichi turned in surprise to the panda. "There are lots of martial arts. Right now I'm learning… lets see," he began to tick them off on his paws, "Jujitsu, karate, kenpo, muay thai, kung fu too," he grinned, "Among others."

The masters, admittedly, were impressed. "You're learning all of those at the same time? Wow!" Po exclaimed, "I've never really seen any martial arts other than kung fu before… can you show me some?"

Kenichi looked to the fox. He would love to show the panda (who he actually doubted knew too much kung fu) some other martial arts if he'd really never seen any others before, but he knew he needed his sensei's approval first.

Kensei sighed. "Why not? While we're here, you might as well…"

Kenichi grinned. "Okay!" He got in his personal fighting stance, which Po looked at oddly, but then seemed impressed. "Come at me!"

Po looked surprised. "Come at you?"

Kenichi nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay…" Po ran at Kenichi. He threw a punch, but Kenichi deflected it to the side. That was a new move for Po. In the Jade Palace style of kung fu, punches were normally blocked from the front or dodged by jumping, ducking or moving backwards. Kenichi's style was a completely new experience for the panda. He threw another one, but the leopard was suddenly gone. "Where'd he go…?" Po looked to the side just in time to see the leopard trip him and briskly throw him to the ground. Throwing moves weren't used much in the animal masters' kung fu, so that was new for Po as well.

"You know, you're surprisingly light for a panda," Kenichi said, looking down at Po (who was quickly getting up, barely phased- all that fat did help sometimes), and then looking down at his white spotted paws. "Paws…?" He breathed. The disciple flexed them and a set of sharp claws slid out. He jumped in surprise. "Woah, claws! Kensei, look, I have claws!" He waved them in the fox's face.

Kensei scooted backwards a bit and sighed, "Yes, generally, snow leopards do have claws."

"Snow leopard?" Kenichi asked in confusion, then gave himself a once-over, "White, with spots, and claws…" he felt his face, "A muzzle, weird!" He looked back. A tail; it was a long one, too. Maybe… he wondered if he could actually use that in a fight or if it'd just be a nuisance. "Snow leopard!" he repeated suddenly, "So that's what I am, cool! Knew I was an animal, but it's kind of hard to tell, ya know? But… hey, Ma-sensei, why are we wearing clothes?" He asked, noticing the dull red Chinese-styled top and baggy brown pants he was wearing. He fingered his now wooden (plastic was, of course, not invented yet) yin-yang pin approvingly, which to his relief was pinned to the collar of his vest.

"What, are you saying you'd rather _not_ wear any clothes?" the fox chuckled, looking down admiringly at his green kenpo outfit. "Now all I need is a good hat," he mumbled, feeling his fuzzy head and ears disapprovingly.

Po was completely up now, and said excitedly, "That… was… _awesome!_" he jumped up and down, "Show me more!"

Kenichi grinned, "Sure, I-"

"Won't," Kensei Ma cut his disciple off. "This has been nice, but it's getting late, Kenichi. We need to find a place to stay for the night."

The masters of the Jade Palace exchanged uncertain looks, but then Tigress said, "You are welcome to stay at the Jade Palace for the night, Master Kensei."

"Thank you!" Kenichi grinned, relieved. He did _not_ want to have to sleep in an alley for the night. Or worse, those bamboo woods a little past the city. Who knew what kinds of things lurked in that forest after dark?

Kensei grinned too. "Master Kensei. That's a new one… I think I could get used to that…"

Kenichi sighed quietly, "Don't get _too_ used to it…"

"So where is this Jade Palace?" Kensei Ma asked the Five and Po politely.

"Up there," Monkey said, pointing a furry finger almost vertically up to a looming mountain, which, sure enough, had a grand palace built into it—almost at the top, too.

The first thought of both disciple and master was: _Wow. That's a _lot_ of stairs._

**Okay, so tell me what you think, please! Nobody's reviewed yet, so if you see this, please do, even if it's really bad. Especially if this is really bad. Because, seriously, if it is then I want to know.**


End file.
